random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best Songs of 2016
If you want to add to this list, you must add a reason why you like the song. You must also sign your name. Kids by OneRepublic This song reminds me of my childhood. Mainly the good moments. It makes me want to take a time machine to the 2000s and stay forever. Though it is best that never happens, because I would probably get up to mischief in the past. ITV Dude (talk) 15:00, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Closer by The Chainsmokers This song features some lassie. Can't remember who. Both of them have very good voices, and I love the instrumental. ITV Dude (talk) 15:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC) 7 Years by Lukas Graham This song was actually released in 2015, but did not become popular until 2016, so it counts. Like Kids, it gives me nostalgia. ITV Dude (talk) 15:06, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Ain't Got Far To Go by Jess Glynne Definitely her best song yet. Love the instrumental and love her voice. It's funny, because even though I have heard this song a billion times, I still don't know half of the lyrics. ITV Dude (talk) 15:06, October 15, 2016 (UTC) I Got the Keys by DJ Khaled Featuring Jay Z and Future, I Got the Keys is one of Khaled's best singles in a looonnng time. Future's annoying autotune voice may be annoying, but you cannot say that the beat isn't catchy! ITV Dude (talk) 15:06, October 15, 2016 (UTC) One Dance by Drake Gotta love when a mainstream artist collabs with two guys (Wizkid and Kyla) who nobody has never heard of. ITV Dude (talk) 15:10, October 15, 2016 (UTC) My House by Flo Rida I know. It is a 2015 song, but it's still relevant enough to be given a shout out. This is a hip-house song that can drop any party. Flo Rida has had some pretty decent stuff in the past. but this is one of his best by far! ITV Dude (talk) 15:10, October 15, 2016 (UTC) I Took a Pill to Ibiza by Mike Posner It has been a long time since Mike Posner released Cooler Than Me, in 2010. This song may have a somewhat annoying beat, but everytime I listen to it, it reminds me of summer, and that nice summer where you are sitting down and relaxing. It is just a shame we don't get that many good summers up in Scotland. ITV Dude (talk) 15:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) 92 Bars by The Game The song is a diss towards Meek Mill. On 92 Bars, The Game cleverly drops lots of references to other artists with an awesome beat that sounds like an old school tune! In case you are wondering, no, the song actually has around 100 bars. ITV Dude (talk) 15:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake That catchy pop song that just makes you want to bop your head all day long. That describes this song. It is weird, because it doesn't sound like a song that would be made for a CGI family film. ITV Dude (talk) 15:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) The Greatest by Sia This song makes me feel so good about myself and helps me put all the crap that has happened in my life, and there is a lot, aside. In case that doesn't sound like enough, Kendrick Lamar hops in and performs a rather short, but smooth verse. ITV Dude (talk) 15:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Holy Key by DJ Khaled Hey, look, I just mentioned a DJ Khaled song, and now I'm mentioning another one. Like The Greatest, Holy Key has an awesome verse from Kendrick Lamar which is possibly one of the best verses of this year (I just wish he didn't go all squeaky during the verse's second half). Big Sean also spits a verse and to all you classic music fans, Betty Wright performs the chorus. Yes, Betty Wright is on a song with the former three. Never saw that coming! The instrumental is also amazing! Cool and Dre never let me down! I also find it interesting how DJ Khaled literally got Betty Wright to go to church to write this song. Shame how there is not a music video. ITV Dude (talk) 15:22, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Tears by Clean Banditt This features Louisa Johnson, who won The X Factor in 2015. It is sure nice to know she is not one of the one-hit wonder winners. This is both a party song and a song that can help you through tough moments. I like it. ITV Dude (talk) 19:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Work from Home by Fifth Harmony This song is not bad at all. A we slow lyrics like "Work" or fast lyrics by Rhianna. I love that song so cool. JedidiahCudby (talk) 22:45, October 17, 2016 (UTC-7) Trap or Die 3 by Jeezy All There This features Bankroll Fresh, who died in March this year. This song ironically has more Bankroll Fresh vocals than Jeezy vocals, but trap does not get as deep as this. It's short and simple too. ITV Dude (talk) 10:39, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Going Crazy This features French Montana. Feels like it was inspired by Drake and Future's song Jumpman, but the song fits well, and it definitely shows that songs do not need to be released as singles to be good. ITV Dude (talk) 10:41, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Let Em Know Classic club banger by a classic rapper, nuff said. ITV Dude (talk) 21:07, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Rockabye by Clean Bandit Take Sean Paul out of the song and this would be perfect. I really like the song, especially singing along to it (well, most of it). Also, complaining about the growing problem that is single mums (I should know because I have one). Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 11:29, December 22, 2016 (UTC) The Honey G Show by Honey G Honey G should have won The X Factor. This classic "this is me" song is so catchy, it cannot get out of my head! When I say Honey, you say G! ITV Dude (talk) 16:26, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Party Like a Russian / Love My Life by Robbie Williams Both of these songs show that Robbie has not fallen off yet! Party Like a Russian is a super club banger with a really cool sample. I still don't understand how he got away with a name like that though. Love My Life makes me feel good about myself and makes me reflect on my life. 2016 gave us a lot of these songs, and this is one of the best! ITV Dude (talk) 23:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC)